


no more ties

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: just a quick drabble of what could have happened between episodes 4 and 5 of season 1.please someone post an alt version bc this sucks
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	no more ties

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble of what could have happened between episodes 4 and 5 of season 1.  
> please someone post an alt version bc this sucks

Judy takes a deep breath, “I have to tell you something.” She blurts out.

Jen turns to look at her, “what?”

“He killed you.” she replies, glancing at Jen in the passenger seat.

Jen furrows her brow, confused as to who and what the fuck Judy is talking about, “what?”

“Ted. He told Bambi that you were dead.” Judy’s voice is quiet. The corners of her mouth turn down in sadness and sympathy, “breast cancer.”

Jen looks like her heart is going to break, “no” she whispers like she doesn’t believe it, doesn’t _want _to believe it.__

__Judy nods, “he said that he was a widower and that he was raising the kids all alone.”_ _

__Jen is trying to take it all in, as if Ted cheating on her for a year and a half wasn’t enough, he fucking said that she was dead._ _

__Judy sighs, “I didn’t know if I should tell you or not.”_ _

__Jens eyes fill with tears, “I don’t know if you should’ve told me either.”_ _

__“I’m sorry.”_ _

__“I can’t fucking believe him.”_ _

__“Yeah I know.”_ _

__Jen can barely get her words out, a sob forming in her throat, choking her. “What the fuck have I been doing here?” she cries, tears spilling down her cheeks, “I’ve spent months trying to bring him justice, obsessed with trying to find the person that killed him, and for what? He fucking killed me.”_ _

__Judy nods again, breathing a pitiful “yeah.” And then it’s like a switch flicks and she realises just how much of a prick Ted was, “yeah” she says again, frowning, this time with hatred and disgust in her voice._ _

__“He’s such a fucking asshole.”_ _

__“Right. He’s the asshole.”_ _

__Jen looks out the window of the car, her face stone cold. “I’m glad he’s dead.”_ _

__Judy’s head whips around, it takes her a second to register what Jen had just said. She looks confused for a moment, but then she’s grinning, her eyes wide as she catches up. Hoping that Jen truly meant those words as if it would justify what she had done._ _

__“Put on your seat belt,” she says, starting the car, “I’m taking us home.”_ _

__She drives in the direction of Jen’s house, stealing quick glances at Jen who hasn’t muttered a word in the last 10 minutes._ _

__“Hey, are you okay?” Judy asks, resting a hand on Jen’s thigh. She knows it’s a stupid question but she can’t help herself, all she wants is for her to be okay._ _

__“No, but I will be.” Jen forces a smile, placing her hand over Judy’s and squeezing lightly._ _

__“Okay.” Judy smiles back._ _

__Once more, silence fills the car for a while before Jen is speaking again._ _

__“Wait, before we go home, can we make a quick stop?” She asks._ _

__“Sure, where are we heading?”_ _

__-_ _

__They head to the beach, settling in the same spot where they once shared a joint and laughed until they cried, talking about everything and nothing all at once._ _

__“I just can’t believe he’d do something like that.” Jen sighs, taking a drag of her recently lit cigarette before passing it to Judy._ _

__Judy shakes her head, not knowing what to say so she goes with, “he didn’t deserve you, Jen.” She turns to look at Jen and she sees the smile on her face almost masking the sadness in her eyes, “you deserve someone who loves you through everything. Scars and all.” She brings a hand up to cup Jen’s face, wiping away a stray tear that had broken free._ _

__Jen gives a watery smile, leaning into Judy’s touch. “I love you, Jude.”_ _

__“I love you too.” Judy smiles, moving the hand from Jen’s cheek to pull her into a sideways hug._ _

__They sit like that for what seems like hours, watching the indelicate waves crash into the sand over and over again until Jen pulls herself from the hug, Judy reluctantly letting her. She stands, offering a hand for Judy to take and she does, willingly._ _

__Jen walks towards the water with Judy close behind her, she snorts and shakes her head._ _

__“What’re you thinking about?” Judy asks, picking up on Jen’s mood._ _

__“That we were married for 18 years and clearly he was only with me for my tits.”_ _

__“Fuck him. I bet they’re still great now and hey, given the chance I would definitely show you just how amazing I think they are.” Judy rubs Jen’s arm and winks, anything to make Jen happy. Anything._ _

__Jen gives a full belly laugh for the first time that evening, “thanks, Jude. I’m so glad I have you.”_ _

__Judy gives her a sad smile, wishing there was a way she could take all this pain away from Jen, “I’m glad I have you too.”_ _

__Jen sighs and tugs her wedding ring off and looks towards Judy, “I don’t want anything to do with him anymore.” She has a look on her face as if she’s challenging Judy to do the same, to rip off the engagement ring from Steve, fucking Steve who left her after 5 miscarriages._ _

__“Me either.” Judy says as she hesitantly slides her engagement ring off. She’s always had trouble letting go of things, expensive or not but she knows this is the right thing to do._ _

__“You ready?” Jen asks, squeezing Judy’s hand in hers._ _

__Judy turns to face her, smiling. “Yeah.”_ _

__Together they throw their rings into the ocean, the metals and diamonds swallowed by the waves and dragged into the currents below._ _

__Jen wraps an arm around Judy’s shoulders and pulls her in close, rubbing her arms, “no more ties.” She whispers, placing a gentle kiss on top of Judy’s head._ _

__“Yeah,” Judy breathes, her arm on Jen’s waist tightening, “no more ties.”_ _


End file.
